powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning
The power to burn an entire object or person with intense heat. Sub-power of Heat Manipulation and Fire Manipulation. Capabilities The user can burn almost anything, they can heat up parts of objects or the bodies of creatures, and the whole object itself leaving only a pile of ashes. Applications * Combustion Inducement * Fire Generation * Heat Generation * Incineration * Inflammation Associations * Ash Generation after the burning. * Electricity Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Heat Manipulation * Hell-Fire Manipulation * Solar Manipulation * Ultimate Burning Limitations * May only be able to burn parts of an object. * May be limited to organic materials. * May be limited to inorganic materials. * Must have enough oxygen. Known Users Gallery Alan Albright(Ben 10) Burning Spit.gif|Alan Albright (Ben 10: Alien Force) burning through handcuffs with his spit. William (Code Lyoko) Burning Yumi's Fans.gif|William Dunbar (Code Lyoko) Warpriest.jpeg|Warpriest (Destiny) using the Searing Torrent to burn down Guardians caught in the death pulse of his Oculus. File:Otae_Tries_to_Make_Sushi.gif|Tae Shimura (Gintama) can somehow burn any food she prepares, which becomes the infamously deadly Dark Matter that causes severe burns on skin contact. Juliet Mucus burning.gif|Juliet Sun (Fairy Tail) can produce a slime that can burn people upon contact. Cross Dagger.jpeg|Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) gets sadistic pleasure in using his ÄRMs to incinerate his victims. Mark_of_Kaine.jpg|Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider (Marvel Comics) burns Carnage's face with his signature Mark of Kaine. X Scars Sigma.gif|X (Mega Man X) using his Limitless Potential to burn Sigma's face. File:Goro_Goro_no_Mi.png|Enel (One Piece) can inflict severe electrical burns either directly or via heating up his golden staff. Ace using Hiken.gif|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) using his Fire Fist/Hiken to burn through a fleet of Baroque Works ships. Sanji Diable Jambe.gif|Sanj (One Piece) using Diable Jambe to inflict devastating burns on his opponents. Redhawk.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no Redhawk to inflict vicious burns on his opponent. Sabo Flame Dragon Claw.gif|Sabo (One Piece) burning Jesus Burgess with his newly acquired Flame Flame Fruit/Mera Mera no Mi powers. Charlotte Opera's Devil Fruit Ability.png|The sweetness of the cream that Opera (One Piece) produces is capable of burning whoever comes in contact with it. File:Ducklett_Scald.png|Ducklett (Pokémon) using "Scald", which causes burns with boiling water. Nezuko's Blood Demon Art - Exploding Blood 1 (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Nezuko Kamado (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) using her Blood Demon Art -... Nezuko's Blood Demon Art - Exploding Blood 2 (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|...Exploding Blood to burn Rui's indestructible strings. Flame Body.PNG|Pikachu gets burned because of Magmortar's (Pokémon) "Flame Body" ability. Gabimaru's Ninpo Flame Figure (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).png|Gabimaru the Hollow (Hell’s Paradise: Jigokuraku) using his Ninpo: Fire Monk to burn his opponent alive. Mustang's Flame 2 (Fullmetal Alchemist).gif|Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) inflecting sever burns onto Lust during their fight. Cu Chulainn H.png|Cu Chulainn (Valkyrie Crusade) Vesta H.png|Vesta (Valkyrie Crusade) Volcanus H.png|Volcanus (Valkyrie Crusade) Queen of Fire H.png|Queen of Fire (Valkyrie Crusade) can burn anything, even if it is in absolute zero. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Effect Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries